


G'mornin'

by astudyinperiwinkle



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning After, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinperiwinkle/pseuds/astudyinperiwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best alarm clock is a pair of lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G'mornin'

There was a small cut, an interruption down his bottom lip where I had bitten him. By now it was nearly faded to a mere scratch but it had been bleeding only hours before. The ability to heal unnaturally fast must be a boon for someone still trying to hide the reality they were sleeping with the enemy. I did not mind being kept a dirty secret. Well, it was a safe assumption, at least, that his noble companions were unaware of my presence in his life. If he had told anyone, a visit from my estranged brother would not have been far behind. I looked forward to that particular conversation someday, just not today.

It was only the second time I had deigned to linger after a long and rigorous night in bed with Steve, and the first time I had intended on staying until morning. It was pleasant to wake next to someone in a neutral place; no need for sneaking around, no impending threat- just a serene morning without discernible direction. And knowing Steve was blissfully unaware I was still here offered so many opportunities for me to surprise him. Having been so phenomenally cooperative last night, letting me rough him up to test his mettle, which he either enjoyed more than expected or he had gotten very good at playing along, it seemed right to reward him with something sweet to start what promised to be a long day indoors.

Sitting up carefully, I paused to see if he would respond to my movements. The form littered with last night’s amorous violence did not stir. Apparently he was indeed lost in the deep slumber of one who had spent long hours in the throes of pleasure and would not be roused easily.

Perfect.

One of his arms was nestled under the pillow, the other draped over his stomach, and though he was at rest on his back, his legs were bent and curled to one side. Each curve of muscle and sinew appeared posed and so at rest as to seem disarming. Otherwise flawless skin spanning his idyllic masculine frame was marred by a smattering of clouded bruises and dappled bite marks. In all, I felt, being the very picture of sexual aftermath suited him.

Under his raised arm I slid mine so our hands beneath the pillow entwined oh so gently. Happily, no reaction followed, conscious or otherwise. Our chests touched lightly as I leaned down for a kiss. Like a child, he sighed dreamily while maintaining a stubborn hold on the reverie playing in his mind. A little wider I opened his mouth, a little deeper I kissed him, and the first real stirrings heralded his waking.

It started with a heavy breath that filled his chest and lifted me upwards. Five fingers absently curled through mine as his mouth began reciprocating my motions. Finally, his eyes fluttered yet did not open entirely. The arm resting between our bellies slipped free and clung to my shoulder blades to pull me closer.

I eased myself on him, forcing my legs between his so I could lay flat and feel every breath, every move, as sluggish muscles became focused and the restive heartbeat began to quicken. Another inhale, this one sharper to gain the air our locked lips were restricting. He was nearer now to awake than asleep and my charitable kiss had served its purpose. No sense in spoiling him so early in the day. I peeled my mouth from his and wrapped it instead around the hinge of his jaw where my teeth pinched playfully.

“No, that was nice.” The implication behind his groggy words was aimed at our kiss abandoned. His head turned to find my mouth. I cupped his chin and held it while I shook my head, lips just barely brushing his.

“One earns kisses, dear heart.”

An unveiling in his gaze I recognized, the inner wheels of his mind were starting to turn, gradually fitting pieces together: dawn had broken and he was not alone. I was real, not some half-dreamt fantasy. Had I been otherwise, my response would have been kinder, more compliant to his wants. I could read that realization and so much more in his face. I grinned down at him, savoring his silent confusion and revelation.

He smiled back at me, a slow and relieved uncurling of emotion, and attempted to take yet another kiss but I kept out of his reach and ran my tongue teasingly over my lips, so close to his but so far away. His eyes were beautifully vibrant in the brightness of dawn and I could see his mind shaking free from the final clinging tendrils of sleep. Good. He would need to be alert for what I had in mind for this morning, and with a little obedience on his part, he would be earning those kisses he loved so much in no time at all.


End file.
